Problem: Calculate $\sqrt{10p} \cdot \sqrt{5p^2} \cdot \sqrt{6p^4}$ . Express your answer in simplest radical form in terms of $p$.

Note: When entering a square root with more than one character, you must use parentheses or brackets.  For example, you should enter $\sqrt{14}$ as "sqrt(14)" or "sqrt{14}".
Writing everything in terms of prime factorizations, the given expression is  \begin{align*}
\sqrt{2 \cdot 5 \cdot 5 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot p^7} &= \sqrt{(2^2 \cdot 5^2 \cdot p^6) \cdot (3 \cdot p)} \\
&= \boxed{10p^3 \sqrt{3p}}.
\end{align*}